Embarressment
by Drekker
Summary: One-shot of Kiritos day after his first night with Asuna. Very interesting ending


_**Hello. This is a one shot. Were Asuna gets drunk the night before and forgot what happened. Now Kirito will be embarrassed by what happens next.**_

Kirito sat up. "uuuggggHHH!" His body felt like it weighed a ton. He looked around and noticed it was not the room he usually woke up to. Even in the dark he could tell that. He looked out the window and saw that it was still pitch black outside.

"This is ridiculous. Why is my arm feeling so heav..."He looked down and saw Asuna lying on his chest. Fast asleep. The memories of last night hit him so hard he almost fell out of bed. He lifted the blankets just to check and dropped them immediately. His face the same colour as the blood in his veins.

He slowly got up trying not to wake her. He put on his clothes and quietly crept out of her room. He opened the door and closed it before running at 300Km/h (kilometres an hour). He got home and jumped into bed. However sleep never came. But morning soon did. His phone started vibration, he almost jumped out of the window. He check and it was a message from Klein."Hey bro. The gang is getting together and we're gonna go to the beach. Wanna come?" he messaged back instantly ,"Yeah what time?"

He got out of bed and took a shower. All of the blood drained from his face at the sight of the mirror. He shot out the shower and got dressed. Sugu yelled from down stairs ,"Brother! Breakfast is ready!"

He sat at the table. The silence eventually got unbearable. Sugu broke the silence ,"Why did you get home so late?"

He almost fell out of his chair and his face went bright red, "Oh I was on and errand.".. She looked at him with a look that showed how much she believed him. 0% was the right number.

"Riiiggghhhhttt. Well I'm going to kendo practice today. Bye. "With that she started heading towards the door. "Bye Sugu."

'Ok, I have to be at the beach in about 50 minutes. I better leave now'

The gang arrived on time. Asuna was also there. "H-h-hello guys."Kirito tried to start a conversation.

"Why do you seem so nervous, Kirito?" It was Asuna. She put her hand in Kirito's but he pulled it away and took a step back. "What's wrong?"Her eye's started to water. "N-n-nothing at all, why do you ask?" She started tearing up again. "Ok hello guys. Lets go already. "leave it to Klein to break the awkward conversation.

"O-o-ok, lets go," Kirito managed to splutter out. They started walking towards the beach. The group giving him little looks of confusion. They got to the sand and they stripped to their costumes. Agil ran in wearing a vest and a red pair of baggies. Klein was just wearing shorts, they didn't look comfortable at all. Liz was wearing a one piece suit, pink as usual. And Asuna... was wearing a bikini, with small pink ribbons. Kirito suddenly got light headed. Klein smacked him on the back," Hey lets get in already." Kirito fell onto his knee's, pain radiating throughout his body. All his friends stop end walked back. "what's wrong Kirito?"They all said in sync. " N-n-nothing at all. I'm just gonna rest here for a bit." He managed a small grin. Asuna turned to him and pushed him onto the floor ,"Tell me what's wrong or I'm going to leave you here!" "Nothing! I promise, I'm completely fine. " They all looked at him with anger evident in their faces. "Tell me or I'm going to personally get Liz to help me beat you up!"Asuna growled out.

"If I tell you it won't only embarrass me, but you as well!"

They all looked at him with blank stares. Asuna cracked first," Spit it out now infront of everyone or you're getting beaten. "It's not a verbal problem. But a physical problem."Seeing him kneeling on the floor with a slight wince every few words.

"Show us then or it's gonna hurt a whole lot more."

"Fine!"Kirito shouted back. He took a few steps away from them and stood still with his back facing them. He slowly put his hands at the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up. Until it was lying on the floor. He heard them all gasp. He turned to face them. Cuts covered his body and he had bruises on his hips.

Asuna gasped out, " Whose did this to you?". "Yeah! Tell us and lets go give them a nice long chat. Not only with out mouths."

"Y...you cant do that."He said hesitantly. "AND WHY NOT!" They all shouted at once.

In the softest possible voice he said ,"asuna," they all stopped. And froze. Slowly they all tuned their heads to Asuna. She stood still. Eventually they broke out of their daze, "Why would Asuna cut you with a knife!" Klein shouted to him.

Instead of answering he said, "Asuna what happened last night to you?"

They all turned back to Asuna, "Uhhh. I can't remember very well. I think I drank abit to much." Suddenly she turned to him. "What does that have to do with those cuts."I would rather say that in private..."

"Just tell us or you're not leaving this beach live!"They shouted in sync again.

"Asuna..."They all leaned forward. Kirito's face went the same colour of Klein's hair.

"We had sex..." Everyone froze. If not for the waves, you would be able to hear many insects under ground walking around. Asuna's face went from pale to a shade of red that would make her blood jealous. "w-w-what.."She said in the softest voice imaginable. It actually would have been really cute if not for the current situation. "You had abit too much to drink. U started passing out on the couch. So I carried you to the room. I put you down and turned to leave but you grabbed my hand and... "HE could hear everyone take in a deep breath. " and then you started killing me. You tried to take off my shirt.I stopped you and tried to tell you that you were just drunk. But then you started crying an d I coulnt take it. So we..." That was all he managed to say before Asuna jumped into his arms and smashed her lips against his. Klein thought that teh perfect time to say, "I never would have thought Asuna would be the vicious hungry animal type."Not even that stopped her. She pulled back and said in almost a whisper, "Thank you.""HUH!"Kirito stumbled. He ran through all the possible scenarios that could have made her say that.

-Let her get drunk?= nope

-take her to her bedroom when she's half unconscious?= nope

-I have sex then leave her behind in the morning?= nope

She decided to answer the puzzled look on his face,"Thank you for staying with me when I cried like that..."Then she leaned forward and whispered in an even softer voice, "W-w-wanna d-d-do that again?"Her cheeks had a slight shade on pink on them. Kirito grinned, "a-a-are you sure."She leaned so close that her whole body was pressed against his. "yes..."

Klein coughed into his hand ,"from the colour of Kirito's face and how close you are to one another, You guys are gonna be heading home now and Kirito is going to... tame the beast."He said the last part in a very soft voice. Kirito blurred and at the speed of light punched Klein in the crotch. "Bad news for you, you not gonna be doing what we're gonna do."Asunas face went bright red. Liz then said in a whisper, "Can I join?"everyone froze... again.. Then Kirito said something that shocked everyone. "Yeah sure. Call silica and Sinon as well. If you don't you're not invited."Liz started stuttering, her face the same shade as Asuna's. He started walking away. Asuna was about to complain but much to her own embarrassment. She wanted what was best for Kirito and she owed him for Thinking he was hiding something but he wasn't.

Kirito's POV

'Why did I say that !' Ok maybe they will forget about it and think I'm joking.

2 hours later

He got home and after 2 hours nothing happened. Sugu was at recons house for a lan ( 2 or more people play computer games). He heard a knock at the door.

He slowly, very slowly walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob. He turned it.

He slowly opened it

His heart stopped. His world stopped turning.

At his door was Silica, Liz, Asuna, and Sinon. That wasn't the problem tho.

The problem was that all 4 of them were wearing the most revealing dresses ever made.

All of them had blushes n their faces.

They looked between them selves. Then slowly walked towards Kirito .

He started walking back wards.

They closed the door.

And they put their hands on their own shoulders and slipped their dresses off.  
Kirito fell backwards and landed on the floor. They stared walking towards him.

Asuna sat on his lap.

Sinon lay on his right.

Silica lay on his left

And Liz leaned towards his face and then...

_**Thanks for reading. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Please comment, review or what ever. Thanks**_


End file.
